Running Blind
by pandawolf91
Summary: short story based off an imagine post on tumblr Bofur gives you his hat to hide the fact that your a woman in goblin town, then you fight to escape with the company.


**A.N. hullo everybody tis pandawolf here and this is my first "drabble" got it from an imagine from .com constructive critism welcomed. i own nothing here only tolkien and jackon mainly tokien ;) **

* * *

><p>We walked into the dim cave, Thorin was having us stay here for the night, I rolled out my bedroll near the far wall i laid my warhammer near it. I glanced at the rest of the group preparing for the night, what a sorry bunch we were, all soaked through, we looked like a pile of wet muskrats, I sighed and sat on my roll and rested my head on my knees. "C'mon lass cheer up, that could have been a whole lot worse back there" I looked up to see Bofur talking to me with that silly smile while rolling out his bed roll out near mine. I smiled at him "I'm just glad to be out of the storm" I told him, watching the water drip from his soaked hat flaps and mustache. "Something catch yer fancy?" Bofur asked me, not realizing I was staring snapped to and a light blush crept up "just thinking" was my excuse, he nodded, he didn't buy it. I laid back on my roll and pulled my warm coat tight around me. "I better get some sleep" I sighed and then slept. I woke to some stirring and then heard Bofur's voice then Bilbo's, they were talking about home, Bilbo wanted to leave feeling like he didn't belong, I knew how he felt though, never really feeling like part of the group, it took this lot a while to warm up to me too but it did eventually happen, then suddenly the floor made a groan i noticed a crack appearing next to me, Thorin jumped up "get up" he shouted, I scrambled to my feet as the floor gave way, down we fell onto a cage type contraption on a wooden platform instantly surrounded by goblins I pulled my sword letting out a snarl one goblin grabbed it, and another two pulled my arms and suddenly everything became dark as something was dropped onto my head, i was trying swing my head to around trying to at least get whatever was on my head off so i could see properly as we were tugged along we suddenly stopped and somebody moved it back for me, I turned and saw Bofur hat less next to me focusing on the goblin king singing in front. He must have put his hat on me, I hadn't any idea why though. He saw me look at him with a puzzled face. He moved closer to me and whispered "you don't want to know what goblins do to women, best we try to hide ya a bit" the color drained from my face glanced down to my chest then back to him, he pulled me behind him keeping my hand in his, I stayed pressed against his back hoping to stay hid, his hat keeping my head quite warm and I smiled to myself. I was then startled as the grotesque Goblin king started shouting about the Goblin Cleaver and shouting at his minions to kill us all, we were then mobbed by goblins when a flash of light exploded around us knocking us back and Bofur landing right on top of me, he jumped back up offering me a hand with a light blush on his cheeks, I turned to see where the light had come from and there was Gandalf, "take up arms!" "fight!" he yelled "fight!" I looked for my warhammer "yn! Catch!" it was Dwalin tossing me my weapon and nearly falling over in an attempt to grab it but was pulled up by my scruff by Bofur. As Thorin knocked the Goblin king from the platform we then we took off along the rickety boardwalks of goblin town in an attempt to fight our way out. Bofur's hat fell down again to cover my eyes I pushed it up enough so I could see out of one eye and swung and jabbed at the goblins that came running toward us, I must have been a funny sight fighting off goblins with only one eye peeking out from under the oversized hat I looked in front of me to see Bofur running near me with the biggest smile on his face I sent a scowl toward him as he slammed his mattock into a group of oncoming goblins they toppled from the boardwalk like dominoes. The goblin king burst up from the platform underneath us, "you thought you could escape me?" he asked then swing his skull mace at Gandalf pushing him back into us, "whatchu gonna do now wizard?" Gandalf lunged forward poking the massive goblin in the eye with his staff then slashed at his stomach "that'll do it" he said just before Gandalf cut his throat, the monster fell causing the platform to break and snap and then slide down the side of the crevice. I was thankful Bofur's hat fell in front of my eyes while clinging for dear life at this point since I'm not entirely fond of heights. We crashed onto the crevice floor, boards and debris everywhere, I noticed I had landed on something rather cushy. "Well that could have been worse" I heard Bofur say directly underneath me, i looked into his face and blushed crimson he then laughed at me whispered in my ear "my hat looks lovely on you" I turned away hoping to hide my blush, then the dead goblin king landed on top of us "ohhh shite" i groaned, squirming out of the debris with some help from Bofur chuckling while I was blushing the whole while since I was quite pressed against his body. Kili was looking up "Gandalf!" he shouted, I looked up as well and swarms of goblins were coming down the walls, I paled. "only one thing will save us" Gandalf said "daylight!" as he pulled a few from the rubble and we ran through the tunnel "quick, quick" he shouted as we streamed out onto a hill, the sunlight burning my eyes slightly "keep going" Gandalf shouted, as we ran down the hill Bofur ran next to me taking his hat back and putting it on his head "as good as it looks on you lass i feel naked without it" he winked at me "although i wouldn't mind seeing you in it again sometime" that cheeky smile creeping onto his face and making me smile in return. We made it to the bottom of the hill Gandalf counting us off "an that makes thirteen" he paused "where's Bilbo?" "where is our hobbit?!"

* * *

><p><strong>let me know that you thought :) thanks<strong>


End file.
